


In Dark Chambers

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King scowled after a sick pet alligator ceased moving.





	In Dark Chambers

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scowled after a sick pet alligator ceased moving. His body trembled for a few moments. The Sewer King continued to scowl. He abandoned the corpse and never looked back. 

The Sewer King walked into a dark chamber. After collapsing, he sobbed. Darkness concealed the Sewer King's tears.

 

THE END


End file.
